The Wee Little One
by InquisitorAllandra
Summary: The adopted son gets a look at his new baby sister and spends some time talking with dad. Short 'day in the life' drabble.


The Wee Little One

-InquisitorAllandra

Notes:

There's so much Daddy!Cullen and all going on I had to hop in. Takes place before Trespasser.

Soft gurgles and happy coos came from the small crib that now sat near his parents bed. Father had gone to oversee the soldiers drill practice, amongst other things; Mother had fallen asleep on the small couch reading over some paperwork.

Aiden was, when he wanted to be, exceptionally quiet for a boy of five. Using some of the sneaky-tricks mamma had taught him, the boy retrieved a stool that sat nearby -it was one he often sat on for his lessons with Aunt Josie or mum - and made his way to the crib. Sure, he had seen the babe a few times since she had been born, but always wrapped up protectively in a blanket, and always held by mamae or papa.

The cooing and the other happy little noises continued drifting from the little pink thing in the crib as Aiden stood on his tip-toes to take a more personal look. Crinkling his nose, the boy reached in, waving a chubby finger over the babies face. He watched in some amusement as the babe's eyes followed the movement, reaching up with her own tiny little hands as if to try and grab for his finger.

"Hii Issy. I'm your big brother." Aiden does his best to whisper – their mother and father were busy people, and with the new baby, Allandra hadn't had much in the way of sleep the past few days. "You're gonna like Skyhold! I'mma teach you all kinds'a games when you get bigger. We gonna play hide 'n seek, an' ball, an -"

"Aiden, what are you doing?" The boy jumped, letting out a small squeak when his father's voice came from his side. Brown eyes looked up to meet Cullen's golden brown, who simply looked amused rather than the angry Aiden was expecting.

"I just wanted to look, papa." Aiden hung his head. Was he not allowed to look?

Cullen smiled, took a quick glance back to see that Allandra had not stirred, before taking the few steps to stand next to Aiden. "How long has your mother been asleep?"

Aiden shrugged. He hadn't really been paying attention. " I 'unno papa. I was playing, an' then mama was asleep."

After removing gauntlets and gloves, Cullen picked the baby girl up out of her crib, moving to the bed with her. Aiden watched curiously, then hopped up on the bed himself when he was waved over.

"Sit up against the footboard there, Aiden." The boy squirmed and wiggled till his back was up against the high footboard. "Now, arms out, just like that – good boy. Watch her head," Together, the father helped situate the babe in the little boy's arms. "There we go." Aiden smiled brilliantly up at Cullen, who returned the look with a smile and a pleased twinkle in his eyes.

With the baby so close now, Aiden takes a moment to inspect her. She's tiny, and doesn't have much in the way of hair. What is there shows hints of blonde like Cullen. Blue eyes stare back up at him; the baby smiles and lets out a giggle, arms waving. Tiny fingers catch on the boy's nose. The biggest difference between Aiden and little 'Issy' was the babe's ears – at a glance, they looked human enough. This close, Aiden could see the daintiest of curves to the ears, hinting at her elf-blood.

"Issy wiggles a lot, papa." The baby yawned, arms flapping up and down as little infants are want to do.

"Well – she's only a few days old. She's got a lot to learn." Cullen reached over, ruffling the boy's mop of dark brown hair. "But she has you to teach her."

"...Papa?" Aiden's voice wavered, little brows knitted together in worry. His look was pleading when he looked up to his father.

"Hm?"

Aiden looked sheepish. "One'a the kids earlier said you an' mamae were gonna get rid'a me now that you got Issy." It was all said in a rush, and half a mumble, that Cullen was barely able to make any of it out.

"Get rid of-? Aiden, why in the world would you think that?" Cullen reached over, gathering 'Issy' (Aiden was working on saying her full name, but for now, Issy seemed to work.) up, returning her to her crib as she dozed again. It was just a moment for him to return to the bed, this time scooping Aiden up and settling the boy on his knee. "Tell me what happened."

Aiden felt the tips of his ears turn red. "Kaiya said that when a new baby comes the older ones gotta go! An' since you an' mamae got me from an orphy-nage I'd get sent back!" There were tears in the boys eyes now. He sniffled, wiping at his nose by the end of his explanation.


End file.
